Prophecy
by WarriorsOfLightning
Summary: When Snowclan begins to drive the other cats out of their territory 6 cats are chosen to save al 8 clans. But they are all apprentices and are struggling to figure out what to do. Wil they be able to come up with a plan has Starclan made a wrong decision?


Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar- she-cat with a yellowish pelt

Deputy: Silverwing- light silver tabby

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- grey tabby,Brownpaw- brown tom

Warriors:

Redtail- a white tomvwith red tail

Wolvessong- a black and white she-cat with a wolfish appearance

Halfmoon- a white tom

Greystripe- a grey tabby with a torn ear

Ashfur- ash coloured tom

Brightflame- black and white she-cat

Blackfoot- a white Tom with jet black paws

Fallenleaves- a ginger and white tom

Smallflame- a small ginger Tom

Apprentices:

Colepaw- Cole coloured tom

Onepaw- a brown and white tom

Jetpaw- a jet black Tom

Winterpaw- a frosty white tom

Dawnpaw- a dawn yellow she-cat

Tallpaw- a black and white smudged Tom who is unusually tall

Elders:

Smallear- black and brown Tom with small ears

Tallpoppy- a red she-cat

Stormyclouds- storm grey tom

Queens:

Shiningpelt- a bright yellow queen which shining Amber eyes

Runningwind- a white and black queen

Whitestorm- white queen

Fishpelt- a silver queen with a fish smelling pelt and an excellent fish catcher

Sharpclaws- a queen with exceptionally sharp claws

Shadowclan

Leader: Ravenstar- a black she-cat with white ears and paws

Deputy:swiftheart - a black and white tom

Medicine cat- Smallberry- a mud coloured tom,harppaw

Warriors:

Bushytail- a red tom with a bushy tail

Hide- a black and white she-cat with a kittypet mother

Marshfur- a marsh coloured tom with soft fur

Nightsky- a night blue tom,Cocopaw

Foxtail- a red Tom with an orange tail

Starynight: a star coloured she-cat,Icepaw

Shadepelt- a black she-cat, bubblepaw

Elders:

stoneheart- a grouchy grey tom

Gemfur- blue she-cat

Queens:

Ribbon- a brown she-cat with a black ring around her neck

Greenbush- a marsh coloured tortoise shell

Thunderclan

Blazingstar

Deputy:

Sharpgaze

Medicine cat- Crowflight, forestpaw

Warriors:

Honeypelt-a honey coloured she-cat,Dustpaw

Stormcloud: a grey and white tom

Nightsong- a black tom,hazelpaw

Dazzlingpelt- a she-cat with a dazzling orange pelt

Loudmouth- a loudmouthed white she-cat

Yellowtail-a red tom with a yellow tipped tail,moonpaw

Queens:

Gingerheart: a shy ginger she-cat

Thistlefur- a she-cat with extremely Ruth fur

Windclan

Leader: Goldenstar- a she-cat with a golden fur

Deputy: Brightshadow

Medicine cat: Leaffall,Torrentpaw

Warriors:

Snappedbranch- a brown tom with an injured leg

Cloudtail- white she-cat

Newleaf- a pretty tortoise shell born on the first day of new leaf

Warmheart- a friendly ginger tabby

Loudbelly-black white and brown tabby who is always hungry

Blueflower- a blueish she-cat

Queens:

Luckypelt- a ginger white queen with really good luck

Cloverpelt- a pretty tortoise shell queen

Cats/wolves outside the clan:

Lightningstorm- black and white wolf with electric blue eyes- a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Bruno- a brown tabby with green eyes

Wolfclans

Snowclan

Leader: Darkmoon- a black tabby male

Deputy: strongwind- a white and grey male with green eyes

Healer:Lynx- a brown and red male with green eyes and big ears

Silver- a Silver male with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Thunder- a beautiful grey she-wolf with yellow eyes

Runningnose-a black and white male who always has colds

Whitetail-a blackTom with yellow eyes and and a white belly and tail

Rainstorm- a grey male with blue eyes

Sasha- a brown she-wolf with green eyes

Fastwind- a white male

Gold- a golden male with green eyes

Apprentices

Slashedpaw- a brown male with a scar on his face

Lightpaw- a light cream she-wolf

Queens:

Shiningsun- a yellowish queen

Snowfur- a white queen with blue eyes

Elders:

Fern- a brownish green she-wolf

Greeneyes- a black male

Oceanclan

Leader:

Oceanmoon- a blueish grey she-cat

Deputy

Grey- a light gray male with a darker stripe

Healer-Wolf- a black and blue wolf with electric blue eyes,Littlepaw- a small black and white

Warriors:

Flowingstream- a grey male with blue eyes

Pebblepelt- a grey she-wolf with greyish eyes

Summer- a yellowish she-wolf with Amber eyes

Winter- a frosty blue male with blue eyes

Blackcurrent- a blackypurple male with blue eyes

Redwaves- a dark gingermale with green eyes

Blueocean- a light blue she-wolf

Vastsea- a dark blue almost black male

Apprentices

Reedpaw- a brown Tom with a,beer eyes

Smokey- a black Tom

Moonpaw- a white she-wolf

Renn- a brown and white she-wolf with stunning green eyes currently missing

Queens

Honeycomb- a honey coloured queen

Nightlight- a brown and red queen with beautiful blue eyes

Midnight- a black queen

Elders:

Diamond- a blueish she-wolf with Amber eyes

Goldenflower- a golden tabby with green eyes

Leafclan

Leader: Spottedmoon

Deputy: Icefang

Healer:Cloudspots, Sweetpaw

Warriors:

Jade'ssong- a blacky purple she-cat, Coldpaw

Darksky- a dark brownish red Tom

Leafbare- a brown and red Tom born on the first day of leaf bare,warmpaw

Coolbreeze- a frosty white Tom

Sandstorm- a yellowish she-cat

Rosepetal- a brown and red she-cat

Queens:

Greeneyes- a brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes

Blackstripe- a black she-cat

Elders:

Hazel- a Hazel coloured she-cat

Fallendbranch- a brown Tom

Fireclan

Leader

Ivymoon- a grey and white she-cat

Deputy

Blueflower- a blue she-cat,Stonepaw

Healer: Heatherdreams

Warriors

Sparrowflight- a black Tom with white and ginger spots

Oaktree- a talk brown Tom

Greywing- a grey she-wolf,

Jackelears- black Tom with tall ears

Felix- a black and white wolf,Adderpaw

Spencer- a copper coloured she-wolf

Runningstream- a blueish grey Tom

Queen

Mosspelt- a browny green she-wolf

Yellowleaf- a yellow she-wolf

Elders

Weatfield- a weat coloured Tom

Barley- a black and white Tom


End file.
